Resolve
by TinsleyElric101
Summary: This story follows Mimi when she first sees Jack at the apartment building on Perry street and it focuses on what is going through her mind


Men don`t know what they want, all they do is feed women bullshit and lies. Mortal, immortal it doesn`t matter they`re all the same.

To love is to die and that which brings beauty brings misery and discord.

Mimi watched Jack enter the apartment building across the street. His green eyes seemed focused and excited as to what awaited him.

She wasn`t stupid nor was she blind she knew where to should she say who he was going to meet at that apartment on Perry street.

All she had to do was wait for the inevitable.

True to form a small dark haired girl made her way towards the same building that Jack had just stepped in with a stupid giddy expression on her face.

Mimi took the little bitch in observing her quietly.

She was wearing a long tan dress with holes in it that looked like something the Olsen twins would rescue from a second hand store. Along with a grey sweater, and about three pairs of raggedy dark scarves her dark hair looked unkempt as if she hadn`t ever washed it and her skin was a milky white.

Grungy, Dirty, Hideous, Unclean were words that came soaring to the front of her mind when describing the half blood.

For a second, just a second Mimi compared herself to the girl.

She couldn`t really see what Jack saw in her.

In contrast to Schuyler`s dark mane Mimi`s was a silken gold falling in rivers down the small of her toned back. Bright emerald eyes adorned her own face whilst the half-bloods were a blue.

Every man and woman dreamed of a body like Mimi`s with her long perfect legs, tanned skin, flat stomach, and the oh so great curves in all the right places.

Men worshipped her, the curvaceous Venus in all its glory. Schuyler, the stone virgin with her boyish skinny frame and nonexistent breasts she couldn`t understand it! She just couldn`t!

What had enraptured Abaddon? What could it be?!

She was angry. She was.

For all her beauty and knowledge and immortality he was forsaking her for an abomination. (A plain badly dressed one at that). Oh it was all too cruel; the irony was not lost on her thank you very much.

That selfish bastard, they should call him Abaddon the unfaithful; such were the ways of man. He would destroy them both if this kept up and she sure as hell wasn`t going to let that happen.

How could he be so careless? So arrogant as to think she wouldn`t notice the change in him.

Schuyler was in the apartment building now all in a daze and bursting with love anxious to meet her forbidden lover that was never hers to have. Where was their duty? Where was their honor? Was the girl that young and naive to think that what happened to her mother wouldn`t happen to her? You don`t mess with the bond.

And what of Jack`s eternal love for her? Where was that in the grand scheme of things? Amongst the broken glass and beautiful ruins of their past and destiny, their life; a life they built together through many centuries of struggle and heartache.

Did he not for a second take her into consideration her humiliation, and her despair upon discovering the wretched ill conducted affair?

Rage, sorrow, pain, and resolve all battled for dominance in her heart warring in her spirit and resolve won. She had tried. She had. Clearly love wasn`t enough; it was never enough.

She had gone through too much and done too much to end up empty handed it was time to take care of this and fast or else lose everything.

"Oh Jack don`t let us become estranged this way, don`t do this to us."

Coldness gripped her soul and buried her heart under a sheet of bitter ice. "Don`t make me have to hunt you down."

* * *

This is another Jack and Mimi one shot as I just love writing them so much. I haven't updated in a while as I have been super busy with preparing to leave for Poland and getting my college stuff done so that I can get into my anthropology program. Thank you everyone for reviewing my other stories that I have written I will still be continuing Until the end of time and I am thinking of maybe making unforgettable longer as a series of one shots featuring Mimi and Jack. I am absolutely fascinated by them obviously hence the writing and they are a huge inspiration to me. Please review I would love to get feedback and hear what you think reviews are appreciated. Think you everyone who follows my stories you guys are radical


End file.
